justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mabbit.Woods/JDSC - Volume 2
JUST DANCE SONG CHAMPION - VOLUME 2 Hi! Nice to see you again! You look amazing, by the way! Welcome to JDSC Volume 2! Just Dance 2018 is less than a month away so why not do one more of this before we now all the new songs that will join our Just Dance Universe. You know how it goes! This is voting competition in which you guys eliminate one by one songs from one game until we have a final winner. Two, three or four songs will battle every day to stay in the competition. There are a total of Five Phases: V.S., Trios, Crew Battles, Knockouts and the Grand Finale. The game that will be battling in this Volume is Just Dance 2016. This are our contestants: CONTESTANTS Rejected 3.png|All About That Bass Rejected 24.png|No Control Rejected 39.png|I Gotta Feeling Rejected 45.png|Fancy Rejected 47.png|These Boots Where Made For Walking Rejected 13.png|Animals Rejected 34.png|Uptown Funk Rejected.png|Balkan Blast Remix Rejected 33.png|Heartbeat Song Rejected 22.png|Hey Mama Rejected 43.png|Ievan Polkka Rejected 11.png|The Choice Is Yours Rejected 44.png|Fun Rejected 32.png|William Tell Overture Rejected 31.png|Lights Rejected 8.png|Chiwawa Rejected 9.png|You Never Can Tell Rejected 46.png|Born This Way Rejected 37.png|Kaboom Pow Rejected 5.png|When The Rain Begins To Fall Rejected 16.png|Same Old Love Rejected 15.png|Cool For The Summer Rejected 7.png|Want To Want Me Rejected 17.png|Under The Sea ThisIsHowSqu.png|This Is How We Do Rejected 35.png|Hit The Road Jack Rejected 6.png|Junto A Ti Rejected 25.png|Blame Rejected 10.png|Irish Meadow Dance Rejected 12.png|Rabiosa Rejected 38.png|Circus Rejected 18.png|You're The One That I Want Rejected 26.png|Hangover (Ba Ba Ba) Rejected 28.png|I'm An Albatraoz Rejected 19.png|Kool Kontact Rejected 36.png|Teacher Rejected 23.png|Stuck On A Feeling Rejected 30.png|Boys (Summertime Love) Rejected 21.png|Drop The Mambo Rejected 29.png|Gibberish Rejected 27.png|Copacabana Rejected 42.png|Let's Groove Rejected 1.png|Stadium Flow Rejected 14.png|Smile (Улыбайся) Rejected 4.png|Better When I'm Dancin' Rejected 40.png|Shut Up And Dance Rejected 20.png|Get Ugly Rejected 41.png|Hold My Hand PHASE 1 - VERSUS Lets begin with the one on one battles. Half of the whole competition will be rejected in this Phase. Good luck to everyone! Winners 6.png Versus R 24.png Versus 24.png Versus R 23.png Versus 23.png Versus R 22.png Versus 22.png Versus R 21.png Versus 21.png Versus R 20.png Versus 20.png Versus R 19.png Versus 19.png Versus R 18.png Versus 18.png Versus R 17.png Versus 17.png Versus R 16.png Versus 16.png Versus R 15.png Versus 15.png Versus R 14.png Versus 14.png Versus R 13.png Versus 13.png Versus R 12.png Versus 12.png Versus R 11.png Versus 11.png Versus R 10.png Versus 10.png Versus R 9.png Versus 9.png Versus R 8.png Versus 8.png Versus R 7.png Versus 7.png Versus R 6.png Versus 6.png Versus R 5.png Versus 5.png Versus R 4.png Versus 4.png Versus R 3.png Versus 3.png Versus R1.png Versus 2.png Versus R.png Versus 1.png PHASE TWO - TRIOS We will have eight battles where three songs will brawl to stay in the game. Listen carefully, four out of this eight battles will be a Double elimination. Meaning that two songs will be rejected. These rounds were choosen totally at random. If there is a first place tie in a Single Elimination round, then we will proceed to make a rematch to decide which one stays. If there is a second place tie in a Double Elimination round, we will proceed to a rematch to decide the song that stays. Winners 7.png Trio R 8.png Trio 8.png Trio R 7.png Trio 7.png Trio R 6.png Trio 6.png Trio R 5.png Trio 5.png Trio R 4.png Trio 4.png Trio R 3.png Trio 3.png Trio R 2.png Trio 2.png Trio R 1.png Trio 1.png PHASE THREE - CREW BATTLES There will be three battles. Each one of them will have four songs competing for your votes. Only two songs in each battle will win. Warning! If there is a first place tie they will be the automatic winners. If there is a second place tie, we will have a rematch to decide what song wins. If there is a three way first place tie, we will have a rematch to decide what two songs win. Winners 8.png Crew Result 3.png Crew B 3.png Crew Result 2.png REMATCH.png Crew B 2.png Crew Result 1.png Crew B 1.png PHASE FOUR - KNOCKOUT We will have three knockouts. This were chosen totally at random. Only three songs will become finalists and will enter Phase 5 - THE FINALE!!! Winners 9.png Knockout 4.png Knockout 3.png Crew Result 4.png Knockout 2.png KO 1.png Knockout 1.png Phase 5 - THE GRAND FINALE We have finally arrived to our final battle. Soon we'll know who is the true Just Dance Song Champion Volume 2. Our three finalists (Born This Way, This Is How We Do and These Boots Where Made For Walking) will face four different votes: Best Song, Best Character/s, Best Background and Best Choreography. There will be only one winner per round meaning that if there is a tie there will be a rematch. The song who wins the most rounds will be our Winner! If there is a tie between two songs at the end, the one with the most votes in all rounds, will be the winner. Winner 2.png SG.png CHOREO.png CH.png BG 1.png Winners 10.png What game should enter our Contest next? Just Dance Just Dance 2 Just Dance 3 Just Dance 4 Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 2015 Just Dance 2018 Category:Blog posts